


Dancing on Clouds.

by oh_my_lord_its_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Blood, But Not Too Tiny, Chara Was Saved, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Female Reader, M/M, Mages, Reader Can Fllllllyyyyy, Reader Has Got A Lil Bro, i'll add tags as i go, probably, protective Reader, tiny reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_lord_its_sans/pseuds/oh_my_lord_its_sans
Summary: A fic about you, the Reader, who is sick of magic. Yet you can't exactly do anything about it. You see, you have magic, and so does a lot of people around where you live. You, like all the others, are only in this place because of two reasons. One: This is the only town in which you could be safe from the government and such. Two: You couldn't actually get out of this town, even if you really wanted to. There was a magical border around the village which only a monster could cut down. But that was all a myth- right? Nope. The people of Ebott was about to be free from this... prison. But really, how screwed were you now?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me again. But in a different fic this time! Not the narcoleptic one I promised though, that one will come out when I deem ready. This one isn't going to have as much attention as the other one (AWTWWTPO) and the chapters will be shorter. BUT, I am not going to give any of them up! Even if updates are slow for the time being. This is also my second fic ever, so don't be too harsh on me.
> 
> Also, I need a name for Reader's lil bro. Help me out, please. 
> 
> Main fic--> And We Thought We Were The Powerful Ones->  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7769011  
> Tumblr->  
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

_You were strapped down, couldn't move. They were taking blood samples, so many. Claustraphobia was making you panic, making you pull against the leather bounds. You wanted to thrash about, to stop the needles, to stop them from taking all of this blood. You were almost certain that they had enough. Like seriously, they must of had at least a tray full of the crimson liquid. You needed a drink. You needed to eat. You wanted to go home. You wanted this to stop. Knives. Needles. Bright lights. Masks. Faces. Words. Guns. Wait, why was there guns? Why was there more people than usual?_  


**_Terror_ **

  
  
_Why, why must they do this?_

  
  
_Why must they stab, inject, cut?_

  
  
_Why?_

  
  
  
_You cried out for help._

  
  
**_But nobody came._ **

  
  
  
_Still struggling._

  
  
_Why won't it work?_

  
  
_Ha, the million dollar question._

  
  
  
_Why won't it work?_

  
  
  
_**Why won't it work?**_

  
  
  
_Where is everyone?_  
_Why did they leave?_  
_Why are you always alone?_  
_Why won't they help you?_

  
  
_Why did they always leave you. Why why why._  
  
_What did you do to deserve this._  
  
You woke up. Again.

* * *

  
  
You laid there, wondering the what and whys. You wondered, but you didn't want to know. Maybe someone would help you get out today? Ha! As if. You had been here for the past... Uh, you didn't know. Somehow, that made it worse, not knowing what day, what month, what year. But you did know that you'd been here a long time. You hated everything here. You had given up. No hope. No **DETERMINATION**. No **PATIENCE** left either. Well, not much anyway. You still awaited help, even though you knew it was worthless. But you had to pretend everything was ok. For your little brother, at least. You'd give him the world if it meant keeping him happy. But in this place, he wasn't happy. No one could be. But he kept hoping. He kept praying. He'd say to you:

  
"______! Don't worry! Help will come soon! We just have to wait. Right ______?"

  
Your heart would break every time. And you would reply the same every time.  
  
" Yeah bro. We just have to wait. Help will come to us soon."  
  
You just wished magic wasn't real. But wishing wasn't going to do shit for you now. But you couldn't **ACT** either. Not unless you wanted to be shot. So many armed men here. Why was that? Did you even want to know? Probably something to do with the 'normal' people's protection. Because you weren't normal-- you were monstrosities. Mutant fuck-ups. Worthless pieces of trash. That's what they told you. You couldn't protect your brother from it all either. He had asked- Oh, there you go again.

  
Your head touched the ceiling. You sighed. You were now floating, people hanging off your legs, yet again. _Moving on_. He had already asked you if he was a thing that was scary, and unnecessary in this world. Something that could be thrown away. You had almost cried for him. You assured him that no, he was very necessary, and that he would make an impact on this world one day.  
  
One day. One day you'd get out of here. One day, you were going to make them pay for this. One day, you'd make them pay for making your brother think he was worthless. And they would come crashing down. And you would make sure that they were to never see the light of day, ever again.  
  
You promised this to yourself.


	2. And my saviour is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are still in this fucking stupid place, and people are still stabbing you with needles. That is, until a gigantic skeleton walks in. What do you do now? Go with the slightly terrifying, enormous, powerful magic wielding skeleton, or stay here.
> 
> You think you might go with the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> This one is just gonna be a side project, that I will be continuing and will be updating at my own pace.
> 
> Also, Amanaki is now the name for the bro. Thanks :33.
> 
> Fun Fact: the pun in this chapter was originally a typo, but then i r e a l i s e d.  
> Hit me up on Tumblr:  
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/

No matter how much they hurt you, you would always try and stop them from taking Amanaki. Like now for instance. Right now, you were having fun fucking around with the air particles. You were basically making a storm in the room. The only people unaffected? You and your brother. Everyone else? Being thrown around the room with powerful magic which you couldn't really control. They'd sometimes find some way to get you to stop, but it always took what? Three? Four hours? But that time was progressively getting shorter because you were becoming weak, and you were suffering from blood loss. But nothing would stop you from protecting your brother. The times that they didn't get to sample on him they took it out on you. Your brother was incredibly strong, but his powers were locked away in his soul. Right now, he could do simple things, like sensing other souls, and making a rather weak magical barrier. But you couldn't sense souls, and not many could. So Amanaki was a reliable source of warning. But the only time he'd ever be able to access his true powers would be if either someone with a violent intent touched his soul, or he was on the verge of dying. You didn't want either to happen, so you would protect him with your own unstable magic. You just wanted to get out of- oh, you really need to learn how to control this shit, you were floating now, with your magic storm still fucking everyone up. Anyway. You just wanted to get out of this... what was this place? A government facility, you supposed. They all had a uniform on after all. Some were even FBI.  
"Hey look kiddo, the FBI are here,"

"How do you know that sis?"

"Because it says it on their jackets"

"Oh."

This time, the first wave gave up. You threw them through a wall, making sure to injure all in the process. They hobbled away. Amanaki tugged on your sleeve. There was more to come yet. You got into a defensive position. Ready to defend this time. You saw your bro's brows twitch.  
"What? What is it Manny?"  
"T-they.. don't feel right. Not human souls, I don't think..."  
"What? But that doesn't make sense. How many are there?"  
"Six, I think.."  
"..Monsters?"  
"Maybe..." You frowned, and walked quietly to the door and peered out.  
"SIS, NOT JUST MONSTERS, HUMANS COMING OTHER WA-"

"Oh. My. Fuck." You could see it. Five monsters, and a robot. Probably with a monster soul. Bones, fire, spears, red tridents and holy mother of a motherless goat was that a leg? Destroying the humans. It was terrifying, yet amazing to see. Devastating everything; everyone. It was awesome. 14 year old Manny was giving you a strange look, as you stared out the corridor with awe. You were a 20 year old woman, peeking out from behind a door, watching people do shit. Do something, ______!  
You stepped out, pushing the air particles towards the humans, throwing them back. The monsters stopped. You were pretty sure everyone was staring at you. That was fine. As long as Manny was okay, staring was fine. Your hair whipped in your face, from your own magic. You were tired as fuck, and you really didn't want your magic to fuck you over now. "Don't fail me now magic. Don't do it..." you were muttering prayers under you breath. You didn't budge, except for your hand, which was getting a little cold. First sign of your "Rage" as Amanaki put it. So many humans down, but so many to go. Thousands. Man, these monsters know how to party, don't they? You looked to Amanaki. Mistake one. "How many more?" He stood there and concentrated for a moment. A moment too long. The monsters were advancing, attacking the humans with everything they had.  
"Too many for just you guys, way too many! They go all the way out of my reach. All armed." You put your hands down to grip your hair in thought. Mistake two. The monsters were still behind you, they weren't close enough to shove you out of the way.

 

_**BANG.** _

 

You felt yourself being thrown sideways. Not your magic, not a bomb. You had no control over your movement. You were doused in a slightly glowing blue light, and you felt your soul become dark blue- a monster out there had powerful gravity magic. Nice. You wondered who.  
"RETREAT, RETREAT." An alarm was blaring in your ear. The mages around you were looking violent. Apparently you weren't the only one who had the idea to fight the humans.

Silence.

Amanaki was frowning. "Humans are retreating. Why? There was so many of them-"  
"The mages buddy boy, the mages joined the fight. This is so cool," You had a stupid grin stretched across your face. You had nearly died, you had made humans retreat, you've been in a lab for god knows how long and now you were grinning like a twelve year old all over again. Just brilliant, ______. Just fucking brill. You were on the floor now, whoever had picked you up beforehand had dropped you and returned to royally kicking some human ass while they retreated away from them.  
  
  
They were finally all gone. Every human, out of your bro's range. Scientists, army, FBI, all of them. You wondered why the scientists left. Guess you'll never know. You were walking towards the door, and when you turned the corner, a... skeleton appeared. Now, even as a mage, you don't see skeletons very often. You probably should have guessed that the guy who was throwing bones was him. But, even as you stood there, you started screaming.

  
"HOLY SHIT OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT WITH A CROWN OF BUTTCHEEKS. ITS A SKELETON? IT'S A SKELETON. Holy shit that's kinda cool. Hi, I'm ______ how are you? Good? Oh that's dandy. I'm doing just fine. I lied, I'm dying inside but shit can I poke you?" He just stood there, with a raised confused eyebrow.  
"Waaaaait, you the one with gravity magic? Y'know, the one that threw me into this room?"

"heh, yeah that's me kiddo. i-"

"Oh my god! It's cool by the way-"

"Sis. Calm. Down." Amanaki was hyper-aware of your fangirl mode. The skeleton was looking rather confused, if not slightly on edge. Which made sense you supposed. Your kind did kinda trap them down there for hundreds of years. Buuuuut, details, details! Who needs them? Not you!  
"Aheheh sorry, Manny and...?" You looked up at the skeleton, feeling a bit embarrassed that you almost went full fangirl on him. Haven't even learnt his name yet, and even that was your fault.  
"heheh, no prob. kinda used to it by now. anyways, sans, sans the skeleton." He had a deep baritone, but it was smooth all the same. Sans held out his palm. You glanced up at his relaxed, grinning, unsuspicious face. You narrowed your eyes as you turned up his hand...

To find a whoopee-cushion taped to his palm.

"AH HA!" Manny face palmed. Sans just grinned wider, man, you ruined his prank. But your reaction was amusing. " _TOLD YOU,_ MANNY. ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR PRANKSTERS. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THEY MIGHT COME! HA! AH HA HA! A JOKESTER  KNOWS THE FACE OF ANOTHER OF THEIR KIND." Sans was now laughing. He had a nice laugh. It was a slightly higher pitch than the usual pitch of his voice. Manny looked like he wanted to cry. Now, if a normal person were to walk in on this, they would have thought that they were all insane. But, ______ had almost ran out of hope. No HOPE for surviving this. No HOPE for escaping. No HOPE for ever being amused with no one with a sense of humour here. Manny had learnt all your tricks whilst you were here. He'd always check his seat now when he sat down (see you had done some good for him), he'd always check your hand for your buzzer (which you had managed to salvage from the shit in kids play area which no kid ever went to), he'd always check the bed now to see if it was start messing with him because of your boredom. And every other patient would frown upon your childish antics, but you wanted- no you **needed** \- to keep you ball of HOPE happy and stable as you could stay in this place. If Amanaki gave up HOPE... then you'd all die, some way or another, probably in the cruellest ways possible. Starvation, dehydration, blood loss, suicide, drowned, burnt... so many ways to die. You needed him happy and stable and HOPEful and lively as possible. It became your top priority. You gave him your food when he was still hungry. You gave him your water if he was thirsty. You'd make him laugh when he was sad. You'd protect him from the world if you had to. You'd take your LV of 1, and make it 100, 1000 for Amanaki if he needed it. You'd take on... God or something. To keep him happy. If he wanted you healthy? Too bad, Amanaki. If he was unhealthy, **you** would make sure he was healthy as soon as possible. If he tried to help you when you were sick? You'd brush him off. You didn't need him becoming ill. He didn't need him becoming ill. Nothing could stop you from protecting Manny. _Nothing_.

* * *

  
  
You were a strange human. A bit like Alphys, one might compare. Sans could see you as a prankster, like him. Anything to keep the bro happy huh? Albeit a little annoyed. He could see 'Manny' near on crying from this girl's amazing humour. He wondered if she liked puns, but then realised how in **sans** this situation was.  
A monster.  
A mage.  
Laughing and joking.  
Even though the mage had been in this place for years.  
Even though her kind had trapped him and his kind Underground for hundreds of years.  
And he was supposed to be saving her, and the other mages. Although she seemed a little too dangerous for his liking, he knew his friends could protect themselves, though he worried about Papyrus. Older sibling thing, he supposed. He could understand why you had to be dangerous.  
The reality of this situation was weird. But it was the understanding of two older siblings that made this moment normal.  
  
So suck it reality.

* * *

  
Sans was also huge. Not in a mean way- no, he was at least 6"4. At least. He towered over your 4"11 frame. Also, when you really took in his face, when he wasn't looking friendly and laughing you were guessing that he was terrifying. And he was offering right now to get you and your brother out. Now.  
  
You think you might go with the skeleton.


	3. Ready to get the fuck outta here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had now met the skeleton which saved you, and you were ready to move on. Or, as to quote you,  
> "I'm ready to get the _fuck_ outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Lil Squiddy has reappeared from the bundle of blankets which I reside!  
> Sorry its been so long, but just remember, everything you say, everything you do means so much to me. Like seriously, I know this has been said by pretty much every author, but this legitimately makes me happy and excited to see. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this, and I hope to see you guys to the bitter end!
> 
> By the way, I don't write in prep first, I write and upload as I go. So I'm sorry this has been incredibly slow with updates- even awtwwtpo has been slowly updated.
> 
>  This is also really short
> 
> Also, so many puns :'D I came up with these at like 11pm and I just.
> 
>  
> 
> _it was a **bitch** to edit _

From the way Sans spoke, it seemed as if he was also an older sibling. In fact, he also had a younger brother. You could tell that he adored his younger brother as much as you adored yours. Who was, by the way, grumbling from all the praise you were giving him. And all the insults. And the puns.  
"-and so he fell off dad's head. Amanaki can be such an idiot," You were laughing. So was Sans. Amanaki was grumbling still. When you turned to look at him, he was a mess. Grumbling, embarrassed, blushing all of that. But the state of him just made you laugh harder.  
"ahh hah heh, kid you're a riot. this was nice and all, but uh, we gotta go. the reason i came in here was so i could pick ya up. my bro and the others are picking up the other mages,"  
In the near distance, you could hear Papyrus screaming happily. It made you grin a little harder.  
"Okie doookieee. You alright Manny?"  
"Dear god, save me from my sister's horrible puns and pranks, I pray that you can hear me, and so I will not go insane." You grinned.  
" _ **Aman**_ " Amanaki started crying.  
"WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH PUNS?"  
"heh kid you sound like paps, this is so **humerous** "  
"Guess you could say that he tickled your **funny bone** "  
"it was a real **rib-tickler** "  
"You're **patellin** ' me!"  
" **tibia** honest, i didn't think i'd ever find someone as **punny** as you"  
"I used to get upset about Manny not liking puns. I told myself to grow a **backbone** and take the **pun** ishment."  
"i'm quite the **lazybones** , or at least that's what my bro keeps tellin' me"  
"I-  
"Stop. Just. N-no. Kill me if you carry on." You cackled, and shoved him, making him stumble away.  
"No need to **stumble** over your words, you can trust us." Amanaki just groaned, and then mumbled something about going home.

Which then made you realise that you could be going anytime now. You blushed, turned to Sans and- there you go again. Your head bumped the ceiling and you sighed, and felt a little resigned.  
"You know what they say about flyers- they've always got their **heads in the clouds** "  
"i've always thought that pilots were **airheads** , wouldn't you agree?"  
"I think that one **flew** over Manny's head"  
"i just think he's trying not to **swoop** to your level" Manny's hands **flew** up in surrender (heheheh), and walked off, probably to pack his stuff. Not that he had that much. Sans chuckled and used his magic to get you down again. Or at least he would have, if it didn't fail.  
"Yeeeaaaah... that won't work. Mage and Monster magic don't mix together when mage magic is at play. You have to physically drag me to the floor, or get Manny back in here. Because the likely-hood of you getting stuck up here with me is very high. Yes, this is a recurring thing that has kept happening my whole life. Yes, it sucks, and yes, only another mage can get me down."  
"uh, ok." He walked off. You heard Amanaki say something like 'did you come over here to plague me with puns because if so, I beg of you to leave me alone.' Then Sans said something along the lines of 'as fun as that would be kid, i'm not actually over here to do that. your sister is stuck on the ceiling. help?' And then you knew that he would mumble something about you deserving it, which led to Sans' deep giggling (yes, he giggled) through the hall while you just sorta bounced around on the ceiling. When your brother came back in here, you saw him sigh whilst you just grinned down at him sheepishly.  
"You really need to learn how to keep control of your magic,"  
"And you really need to find another way to unlock the true potential of your magic so I don't have to save your ass every time you get in a fight,"  
"Touche," He brushed his brown locks out of his eyes, and turned to you, summoning his soul magic and poking yours, while you just sorta... floated there and sat through the uncomfortable feeling of someone poking your soul magic with their own. Sans just stood back and watched with interest. Soon, he had dislodged the hold your magic had on you, and you fell back to the floor. What you didn't expect though, was for Sans to catch you.  
" **falling** for me already?"  
"I was simply testing your **reaction** time." From your position in his arms, you could see the periodic table of elements in your room, which absolutely no one had any idea why it was there.  
"i see the **element** of these puns,"  
"I check his **periodically** "  
"i-"  
"Can we go home yet? Please? I would rather you ruin my life with puns at home rather than me dying slowly of horror here." You smirked, and instead of being put down, Sans simply walked over to Manny and held onto his arm, whilst cradling you like a baby with one arm. You were blushing so hard that it had travelled down your neck. Manny the little shit was laughing at your state. Sans feigned ignorance.  
"you ready to get outta here?"  
"I'm ready to get the _fuck_ out of here."

* * *

  
And suddenly it felt like you were falling. You gripped Sans' jacket so hard that you were sure it would rip, but right now you were shitting yourself, so that was fine. You were very thankful of your position in his arms, and did not envy Amanaki at all. The trip was about three seconds, and both you and Manny had a slightly terrified look on your faces. Sans let go of Manny, but he didn't let go of you yet. Probably because you were holding onto him for dear life, muttering death threats. Yet, because you are stupid and impulsive, you decided you wanted to go back because he couldn't teleport everyone as that was there to their homes. No, they needed to break them out. And you were a willing participant. You explained this to them, told your little brother what you wanted him to do, to which both boys just shrugged and got on with their lives. You made Sans wait while you changed from your ripped clothes- after abusing your power your clothes had been shredded.

When you returned, Sans was still waiting for you. Surprising really. You would have thought that he would have gone back to the others. Manny was staring at you as if you were insane. Which, if you were brutally honest, you probably were. You grabbed Sans' arm and nodded gravely. Manny just stood there and facepalmed, you were so over dramatic.

"You are so over dramatic,"

"It was a traumatising experience! You can't blame me for being like this," you insisted.

"Yes I can, and yes I will." You just grunted, to which Sans just snickered to. You blipped back to the prison-like place, took a moment to get used to the horrid feeling of being flung through reality, then suddenly be placed down at another location. When you recovered, you nodded your head at him and the two of you fell silent as you walked throughout the hallways and corridors. You led the way, simply because you knew this place like the back of your hand. You inclined your head at a row of heavy metal doors- they all contained mages. You watched as Sans started decimating the doors, freeing the prisoners, and sending them home. You didn't hang round for long though.  
 You rushed down the hall, trying to find the familiar locked up chamber. White walls, white floor, grey doors. The smell of anti-bacterial was fading the closer you got to them. It was replaced with a stranger smell. Chocolate. How, you didn't know, but whenever you came down these halls, the smell lingering in the air just reminded you of chocolate. Not that you were complaining though. You slowed to a halt in front of a door, just like all the others. You knocked, thunk, thunk thunk, thunk thunk thunk, thunk. You heard shuffling, and the small door opening, with a raised eyebrow from the other side.

"Hello Chara, ready to tear this place down?"

You had never seen the child smile so god damn hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!
> 
> >>myhappysquids.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue this one? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
